


How Yuri Plisetsky Accidentally Outed Himself to the Entire Universe on Live TV

by whichlights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Victor Nikiforov, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Its fluffy angst, M/M, Pansexual Yuri Plisetsky, Social Media, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, and accidental self outing, in whcih news reports ruin everYTHING, no one is straight in this show, they all support the baby gay (yurio), victor and yuuri are like parents, warnings for semi graphic descriptions of vomit and vomiting, yurio and otabek are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: It's a new Grand Prix Final season, and everyone's scrambling for those six spots. And with Victor Nikiforov in the line up, everyone is anxious.The first event, Skate America, goes... not too well for Yuri Plisetsky.





	

_My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I am sixteen years old. This is my second run in the Grand Prix Final series. I am the Ice Tiger of Russia. I placed first last year at the GPF. I am the youngest person here._

_And Victor Nikiforov is SERIOUSLY PISSING ME OFF.  
_

"Why did you let him do this?" Yuri snapped to Yuuri, who was sitting next to him, smiling as Victor took to the ice. He wasn't actually competing in Skate America, just there to support his fiance and annoy Yuri, apparently. 

"I thought it was nice."

Yuri gestured to the speakers, where Victor's music was playing loudly as he skated. "He's skating to  _Bye Bye Bye_ by NSYNC, in a pink, purple, and blue costume, and his theme is  _pride_. This is  _largely_ your fault."

"I think it's nice." Yuuri maintained. Yuri rolled his eyes and stood up. "At least he's the last one, and then I can get away from you two. You're all lovey-dovey, it's gross."

Once Victor had successfully completed all his jumps, and Yuuri ran off to greet him, Yuri hopped down the stairs from the seats two at a time, and almost made it out the door when he heard a reporter call out, "Yurio!"

 _Dammit Victor._ Yuri turned around, silent. The reporter ran up to him. "May I have a quick interview?"

"Whatever." Yuri shrugged.

"What are your thoughts on your competitors?" 

"I'm younger and better than all of them." Yuri yawned. "I'll crush them."

"Even Victor Nikiforov?" The reporter asked with wide eyes. "His performance this year is a subtle change from all the other ones we've seen from him. What are your thoughts on that?"

Yuri actually laughed a little then. "Vicor 'Drama Queen' Nikiforov wouldn't know subtly if it hit him in the head. I mean, I'm queer too, but I didn't make my  _entire theme_ about it."

The reporter looked at him in blatant shock. What he'd actually said sunk in. The world started spinning. Yuri blinked, and his legs felt unsteady. "I- I have to go." He yelped, and ran in the opposite direction, shaking.

-

"Have you seen Yurio?" Victor as he and Yuuri were leaving the kiss and cry. 

"Not since you finished up. Great routine, by the way."

"I'm going to beat you at the GPF." Victor laughed in a singsong voice. 

Yuuri gave him a lighthearted nudge. "You wish!"

A gaggle of reporters came up to them in an instant. "Here we go." Victor whispered to Yuuri.

"Victor, what inspired your routine?"

"How does it feel to have your fiance competing against you?"

"Victor, over here, Victor!"

"How do you feel about Yuri Plisetsky from Russia coming out as well?"

"Victor, a private interview please?"

"You're an inspiration to everyone, Victor. Thoughts?"

"Wait, wait." Victor held up his hand. "That one. The one about Yurio. What was that?"

The reporter stepped forward. "Yuri Plisetsky came out in an interview with me, and no one has seen him since. Do you have any words of encouragement for him?"

"I'd rather say them to his face before the press, thanks." Victor said dully. "Where did he go?"

-

"Emil!" Yuuri yelled. "Emil, have you seen Yurio?"

"Not since he skated, why?" The Czech skater replied. 

"You'll find out sooner or later." Yuuri sighed. "It's probably all over social media by now."

"Wait, what happened? Is he okay?"

"We'll see." Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and ran off to ask the other skaters.

He met up with Victor in the parking garage downstairs. "I called Yakov, Lilia, his grandfather, even Mila." Victor rambled. "None of them have seen him. The media is having a field day."

"Have you tried calling him?" 

"He didn't pick up. Hopefully that means he was smart and turned off his phone. And none of the skaters I asked have seen him."

"None on my side either." Yuuri sighed. "Not even any of the reporters have seen him, and you know how they can find a story."

Victor rubbed his head. "This is really bad."

"Well I guess we just have to keep looking." Yuuri breathed. 

"I watched the clip. That wasn't coming out, that was him outing himself. And he is trying very hard  _not_ to be found."

"I know where he is." Yuuri realized. "I'll be right back."

-

It took a while, but Yuuri located the bathrooms. Opening the door, he heard slight retching noises from a stall farther down. "Yurio? You in there?"

"Go away, katsudon." Came the muffled reply.

"Are you sick?"

"None of your business, pork cutlet bowl."

"How are you feeling?"

"Leave me alone!" Yurio snapped, slamming the door open so he could yell at Yuuri's face. His eyes were red, and his hair was sloppily tied back, probably to keep from getting his vomit in it. "You don't know how I feel!"

"I don't, that's why I asked you." Yuuri looked at him. "Have you been hiding in here the whole time?"

Yurio nodded. "I just- couldn't see right- or breathe- and I just- I couldn't be around anyone- I mean I-" he put his hand up to his mouth and bolted to the nearest stall. Yuuri helped him hold back his hair while he coughed up bile. 

"You should eat something."

Yurio shook his head. "I don't think I'd be able to keep it down." He sat down, hugged his knees to his chest, and put his head down. It took Yuuri a few moments to realize he was crying.

"Hey." Yuuri whispered. "Come on, Victor's calling Yakov to come pick you up."

"I don't think I trust myself to walk, I'm so shaky." Yurio choked out. 

"Your free skate is tomorrow, and it's getting late. I'll help you."

"Oh, God, my  _free skate_." Yurio whispered with horror. "I can't do it. I can't have everyone looking at me, they're going to be judging me, I just know, oh God I can't please I can't go out there tomorrow. Just disqualify me now."

"What?" Yuuri gasped.

"Victor's in, that's a definite. You're stubborn enough to get into the GPF again. Otabek's going to, JJ, if he can get his act back together enough, we haven't seen him skate yet. Emil upped his game this season, and Phichit. Leo, Georgi, even that small blonde kid who adores you. They all did. I'm going to be a nervous wreck tomorrow. I can't skate like this."

"If you say that, you'll believe it."

"Yuuri, I threw up at  _least_ five times before you got here, and I've been bawling my eyes out I'm so freaking terrified. I can't stand I'm so shaky, and I feel awful and everything hurts. I believe it."

-

"Yurio's going last." Victor whispered to Yuuri as the six minute warm up concluded. "Yakov wouldn't let him come onto the ice until his time."

"Who's up before him?"

"Me, Emil, Phichit, Michele, and Leo." Victor shook out his hands. "I don't know if it's better for him to go last, so he has time to recuperate and see what he needs to beat, or if it'll mess him up more."

"Should I look for him?"

"Don't." Victor sighed. "I tried to talk to him this morning and he just hid under his blankets. I think his angry crying stage is over now. I think. I was a teenager a long time ago, okay."

Yuuri grabbed his hand. "Do great out there."

"Don't worry, I'm Victor Nikiforov." He winked.

-

Yuri's costume was perfect. His hair was perfect. Everything was perfect.

He could barely walk two steps. 

"Just disqualify me." Yuri whispered to Yakov. "I'll bitch about it later, but if I skate like I am now, I won't make podium, and then I'll bitch about that."

"Watch your language." Was all Yakov said.

Yuri breathed. "Alright, I'm going to make a call."

Yuri pulled out his phone and dialed the number. His grandpa's phone was on voicemail. He wilted. His grandfather already knew before this mess, so it had to be something else that was keeping him. Yuri hoped he was okay. 

Hopefully, Yuri tried another number.

"Who the hell is this, it's four in the morning." The groggy voice on the other end snapped. 

"It's me, Yuri."

"Wait, which one. Sorry, can't tell voices apart right now, haven't had coffee. Or opened my eyes."

"Plisetsky."

"Oh, God, Yuri, Minami told me what happened."

"Minami?"

"He watched Skate America because Yuuri was there, even though he wasn't competing. I was asleep. But back to the important thing, you're okay, right?"

"Um."

"You're not okay."

"My free skate is in ten minutes and I feel like throwing up again."

"You've got this. And hey, since you woke me up, I'll watch you skate."

"You're using this as an excuse to stream with Minami." Yurio laughed. "I know it."

"Long distance relationships are haaard." Otabek said. 

"Hey, seriously. Thank you."

"No problem." He hung up.

"Yurio!" Victor called out, running up to him. He was still in his all black costume for his free skate, but now that Yuri saw it up close, he could tell it was shimmering in subtle shades of pink, purple, and blue. "Good luck out there."

"How do you do it?" Yuri blurted. "How are you so confident in yourself about this?"

"I've had a lot more time to get used to it." Victor admitted. "And I don't skirt around  _it_. I am bisexual. My sexuality? Bisexual. I'm bi. I'll say it over and over again, and then I'll smile because I'm bi. I like being bi. It's a nice thing to be."

"I'm pan." Yuri whispered under his breathe. Victor raised an eyebrow, and smiled at him. "I'm pan." Yuri said louder. "I'm pan I'm pan I'm pan! God, that feels good to say. I'm pan!"

Victor beamed, and hugged him. "Take your time. Just... be who you are. And by the way, I will go into the house of anyone who hurts you and murder them."

"Jeez, Victor." Yuri huffed, but smiled.

"You're up." Yakov called. "Come on."

-

 _Second place_ , Yuri thought. _Not bad. I can still get to and win the GPF._

Up on the first place stand was Victor, smiling down at him. Yuri chose to ignore him in light of the cameras, but nudged his shoulder against his chest slightly, as a sign.

In the passenger seat of Yakov's car, Yuri messed with his twitter, since that was where he was most likely to get the best reception. He changed his icon to something Victor had sent him- he'd made a badly edited pan pride flag over Yuri's old icon. 

Within five minutes of changing his icon, he got about a dozen people asking what the colors meant. He chose one at random and replied,  _They're the colors of the pan flag. I wasn't making something up yesterday. This is my official coming out. #panpride._

He breathed and threw his phone into the back seat. "Can you handle the fallout from that?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much. Just something more official."

"You let Victor get into your head."

"Your own fault for letting me learn about sexualities other than straight."

"It's good for you. You don't need to stay in a box the like the one society shoved you into when there's so much more."

"Yakov, you're actually not terrible." Yuri smiled.

"That sounded almost like a compliment. I think you're sick."

Back at the hotel, Yuri grabbed his wallet and a key, and headed out. "I'll be back before dark." He promised.

In the lobby, he ran into Victor and Yuuri. "Oh, hey, you two." Yuri blinked. 

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked.

"Out. Want to see if I can find something for my wall."

Victor frowned, and reached into the bag he was carrying. "But I already got you one."

"Wh-what?" Yuri gasped as Victor handed him something wrapped in brown paper. He unwrapped it, and unfolded a soft pan pride flag.

"I... thank you, Victor." Yuri smiled, tearing up.

"No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> anywhosies
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands


End file.
